A Time For Every Purpose
by Meg F
Summary: Willow has an unexpected visitor. Set in season 2.


Title: A Time For Every Purpose  
Summary: Set in season 2. The story of a young girl's erotic adventures - sorry, I've seen too much Seinfeld lately. Willow has an interesting encounter. Oh, and I apologise for the initial joke.  
Rated: PG for eroticness (well, I call it erotic, anyway!)  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
Archived at: www.angelfire.com/tv2/legendmf, at some point.  
Thanks to: Vic, Jen, Dot, and Pete, as always.  
  
  
  
  
Willow moved the phone to her other ear and dropped onto her bed. "Buffy, you should have *seen* Cordelia in chemistry today. Miss Tallison wrote 'titration' on the board and asked Cordelia to explain it. Cordelia adjusted her top and said, 'Some people just get more than others!' "  
  
Buffy snorted. "That's Cordelia for you. Um, Will, what *is* titration?"  
  
Willow giggled. "I'll explain it to you later. Ooh - I just heard a noise outside. I'd better check. I'm the man of the house, after all."  
  
"When's your mom back?"  
  
"Not till late. She says she hates these stupid meetings, but she goes to them every night of the week. Hang on."  
  
****  
  
Buffy heard the phone fall to the bed, then Willow's surprised voice. "Who are you?"  
  
Buffy sat bolt upright, every sense alert.   
  
The response came in a low, sensual male voice. "I am Lorc."  
  
The line disconnected. Buffy said, "Willow? Are you there? Are you okay? Will!"  
  
Buffy pressed the speed-dial for Giles. She waited impatiently for him to pick up, twirling a strand of hair around her forefinger.   
  
"Hello-"  
  
"Giles!"  
  
"Buffy? What is it?"  
  
"What do you know about 'Lorc'?"  
  
"The incubus? He devours women's spirits. Why?"  
  
"He's in Willow's bedroom."  
  
****  
  
Lorc traced a finger down the side of Willow's throat and down the side of her breast. She made no move to stop him. One by one, the buttons on her nightshirt undid themselves. She smiled, a slow, dreamy smile.   
  
Lorc's intense blue eyes stared into hers, then he leaned in for a kiss just as his fingernail grazed her nipple. Willow shivered, entranced.  
  
His brown eyes softened as he separated. "You're so beautiful," he purred.   
  
Willow sighed. She tentatively stroked his face, then kissed his cheek. His long eyelashes fluttered over his emerald green eyes.   
  
"Don't you think it's time you were - experienced?" he purred.   
  
He turned to the bed, and gestured. The covers sprang back. He turned back to Willow.  
  
"No," said Willow calmly.   
  
"Let me show you - no?" Lorc took a step backwards, suddenly seeming an inch shorter. "What do you mean, no? Don't you want me to take you to the heights of pleasure?"  
  
Willow's expression was regretful. "I've been rejected by the best in the world, including a whole lotta men I haven't even met yet. Missing out on another guy won't kill me." She lifted her pillow, and removed the dagger from the pillowcase. She tilted it so that the long, sharp blade caught the light. "However, unless I'm very much mistaken, this *will* kill *you*. It's good like that. Kills a lot of things."  
  
He backed towards the window, growing shorter and plainer with each step. "But - but - you will never discover true ecstacy without me!"  
  
Willow was on a roll. "I've watched my best friend recover from hyena-ness. I've eaten chocolate with my wonderful friends after nearly dying. I've helped defeat witches, and vampires, and fashion victims. I can WAIT to discover that THING in your PANTS!"  
  
Buffy's head appeared in the window. She was grinning in appreciation.   
  
"Catch!" Willow called.  
  
Lorc stumbled backwards. Buffy grabbed for him, but he dissolved before she touched him. Buffy remarked, "You're one dangerous mama with that thing. Glad to see you didn't need us."  
  
Willow bashfully hid the dagger behind her back. "Oh, I was good, Buffy! Uh - us?"  
  
"Hello," Giles called from the street. Willow looked out the window. He waved.   
  
"Guess we'll go home, then," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Buff."  
  
"The pleasure was all mine," Buffy said, still grinning. She dropped down to the street. Willow heard her say faintly, "Remind me not to mess with Will," then she heard them get into the car.   
  
She patted the dagger, put it back under her pillow, turned out the light, and got into bed. "No one messes with me," she said, sleepily satisfied. 


End file.
